


Monster under the Bed

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Scare, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Crow takes it upon himself to scare Will. (From Crow's perspective)





	Monster under the Bed

Crow rolled from his right side onto his stomach with a groan. He'd scratched his upper arm against the wood of the frame above him, but also couldn't take the pain of blood being cut off to his right hand any longer. Immediately realizing he'd let out a sound, he sucked in his breath and stilled his figure. The floor underneath him was cool, and the bedframe above him was firm. He held his breath, slapping his hand over his lips as the bedroom door opened.

 

_Oooh here we go~_ He sung to himself in a chipper tune.

 

Bare feet dressed in light tan slacks that were a tad too long went across the cool wood floor. As they stepped, they made a soft padding sound, and Crow made note as the toes seemed to turn a bit more red from the sudden change in temperature. He watched the person walk right, heard something get set onto the nightstand, and then the person went left toward the the chest at the foot of the bed.

 

_This is it!_

 

Crow reacted immediately. Using his wrists, hands clenched into fists, Crow crawled on his stomach forward, using his feet to propel his motion forward ever faster. As soon as he reached out of the foot of the bed, he screamed loudly in a timber voice.

 

The other person, Will, yelped. He turned around with such a start that he grabbed the stuffed rabbit from the top of the chest and threw it at Crow's head. With the next stuffed animal, a snake, in hand, Will took a moment to inspect the invader. Crow was now laughing and giggling, rolling onto his side. He heaved a breath, having trouble getting air into his lungs.

 

“Oh god!” Crow wheezed, one hand wiping tears from his eyes. “That was great! And you screamed so loud!”

 

“I didn't scream!” Will retorted, tapping his foot. Crow rolled onto his side, pulling himself out from underneath the bed until he was able to sit up.

 

“You totally did!” Crow chuckled. He looked to his side, spotting the rabbit, and started up laughing again.

 

“Oh shut up.” Will tossed the snake at Crow's head.

 

He yelped briefly, then reached up to grab it's head to see what it is was through laughing. It fell to land around Crow's neck, as he fell over laughing with his arms to brace the weight of his chest. “Oh man! I gotta do that again!”

 

“Please, don't.” Will asked, folding his arms over his torso. He waited a minute, listening to Crow still chuckling for air. “What were you doing under there anyway?”

 

“I wanted to scare you.” Crow answered with a grin, winking up to Will's face.

 

While it looked blank, Crow could see there was a percentage of Will looking miffed present. The look just was silly, like Will was embarrassed he got snuck up on, and couldn't help but feel like he needed to lecture Crow, but also that he wouldn't.

 

 


End file.
